Let Me Tell You A Story
by Ignivagus
Summary: [Traduction de Megan13] Lucius raconte à Lily ce qu'il a vu cette nuit là. JamesNarcissa


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, cette histoire à Megan13 (que je remercie encore !), et je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice. Encore une fois, si vous parlez anglais, allez plutôt lire l'original...

Attention, il est ici question d'avortement, si certains sont choqués, qu'ils passent leur chemin.

"Potter," Lucius salua d'un signe de tête et s'assit sur le banc.

"Malfoy," dit Lily froidement. "Je suis là. Ayez l'obligeance de me dire pourquoi."

Lucius regarda droit devant lui et dit, "Je veux vous raconter une histoire."

"J'ai vraiment passé l'âge des contes de fée, Malfoy." Lily ne le regardait pas non plus. "Donc si vous pouviez aller droit au but."

"Tsk tsk." Malfoy leva un sourcil. "Ca doit être la Gryffondor impatiente et têtue en vous qui parle. Non, je dois vous raconter cette histoire afin que vous compreniez pourquoi je suis là."

Lily took a deep, annoyed breath. "Get on with it then."

"Comme vous le savez, j'étais Head Boy durant notre septième année," commença Lucius. "Et, comme vous le savez, je devais faire des rondes toutes les nuits. Une nuit, ou devrais-je dire au petit matin, je finissais juste mon tour de garde au quatrième étage quand j'entendis quelqu'un pleurer et des murmures étouffés. Donc, étant d'une nature très curieuse, je fus obligé d'enquêter..."

"Vous vouliez seulement retirer des points," dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Comme vous voudrez," dit Lucius, ses yeux s'attardant sur le couple qui jouaient avec leur petit enfant à quelque distance de là. "Je fus obligé d'enquêter pour pouvoir retirer des points. Je passai ma tête dans la pièce, m'attendant pleinement à trouver un quelconque Ravenclaw pleurnichant à propos d'une mauvaise note. Mais que trouvai-je donc? Je trouvai Narcissa, ma petite-amie et actuelle femme, pleurant dans les bras d'un certain James Potter."

Les yeux de Lily s'attardèrent un instant sur Lucius.

"Vous étiez avec James Potter vers la fin de notre septième année, n'est-ce pas?"

Lily hocha la tête lentement.

"Revenons à notre histoire." Lucius s'humecta les lèvres. "Je l'admets, ma première pulsion fut de me précipiter dans la pièce, la traîner loin de lui, et la tenir moi-même dans mes bras. Et c'est ce que je commençais à faire. Mais je n'avais fais qu'un pas quand je réalisai qu'elle n'était pas la seule à pleurer."

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

"C'était peut-être elle qui sanglotait, mais des larmes coulaient sur son visage aussi," dit Lucius doucement, "et cela m'arrêta immédiatement. Elle était roulée en boule sur ses genoux et il caressait ses cheveux de la même manière que moi lorsqu'elle est contrariée et cette intimité me fit presque tomber sous le choc. Il n'était pas qu'un noble Gryffindor qui l'avait trouvée pleurant dans cette salle. Je sus dès cet instant qu'il était son amant."

Le léger tremblement dans sa voix ne passa pas inaperçu.

"C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquai le paquet enroulé dans une cape et la fiole sur la table devant eux," continua Lucius. "Je me tenais là, regardant la cape, puis la fiole, puis la table, tout sauf l'amour de ma vie dans les bras de son amant et consolée par lui. Et comme je m'apprêtais à regagner ma chambre et casser tout ce que j'avais, votre mari dit '_Cissy_'" il cracha presque ce nom, "et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Elle hocha la tête, ils se mirent doucement debout, il attrapa le paquet et la fiole et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers moi. C'est alors que je pris conscience du sang sur sa chemise."

Il respira un grand coup.

"Je tournais au coin juste au moment où ils sortirent de la salle de classe. Je les suivis jusque dans le hall, hors du château, et dans l'un des endroits les plus reculés du lac. Et je regardai Potter passer les quelques minutes suivantes à creuser dans la terre. Quand il fut satisfait, il prit le paquet et la fiole et les plaça tous deux dans le trou. Il le remplit puis fit léviter un large rocher à cet endroit. Savez vous ce que c'était?"

Lily secoua la tête, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

"C'était une tombe," dit Lucius doucement. Il ferma les yeux et s'arrêta un moment. Puis il continua, "Cissa s'évanouit quelques instants plus tard et Potter la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je tombais sur eux 'par hasard' sur mon chemin pour rentrer à la salle commune et je l'enlevais de ses bras pour la porter là-bas moi même. Elle était brûlante."

Lily hocha la tête.

"Le jour suivant j'allais lui rendre visite et Pomfrey me regarda avec un profond dégoût," dit Lucius. "Elle savait ce qui était arrivé. Mais elle pensait que c'était moi qui avait fait ça. Pas son précieux Potter. Elle ne s'en serait jamais douté. A moins qu'elle ne tombe sur lui sous sa cape d'invisibilité chaque nuit que Cissa passa à l'infirmerie."

Il remarqua que Lily tressaillit.

"La potion illégale qu'elle avait prise avait provoqué une infection, voyez vous," dit Lucius. "Et elle resta là-bas une bonne semaine. Mais chaque nuit quand je passais pendant mes rondes que sa main était d'une manière ou d'une autre invisible pendant que le reste de son corps était étendu dans ce lit clair comme le jour. Quand elle fut remise je me souviens avoir levé les yeux au petit déjeuner pour voir _votre_ petit ami tenant _votre_ main alors qu'il regardait tristement _ma_ petite amie."

"Pourquoi me dites-vous ça?" demanda Lily, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"Parce que je suis rentré plus tôt de mon voyage d'affaire la semaine dernière." Lucius se leva. Il se pencha sur Lily et lui murmura froidement, "Je ne serais pas responsable de ce qui arrivera si je trouve à nouveau ma femme dans les bras de votre mari."


End file.
